


Yes, Nurse Yoo

by The_Clamp



Series: Mad as a Box of Frogs [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bossy Kihyun, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Doctor Hyunwoo, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nurse Kihyun, Nurse/Doctor, Power Bottom, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, demanding kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clamp/pseuds/The_Clamp
Summary: Kihyun is a man who knows what he wants and Hyunwoo is more than willing to give it to him.Kihyun is a bossy bottom and Hyunwoo is more than willing to keep him happy.A missing scene from my work Mad as a Box of Frogs. You don’t necessarily NEED to read that to read this but maybe it would help give a little context. But can be read as a stand-alone. Either way, enjoy!





	Yes, Nurse Yoo

**Author's Note:**

> So if you haven’t read Mad as a Box of Frogs, here’s a little bit of context. Hyunwoo is a doctor and Kihyun is a nurse. They’ve danced around their attraction to one another for quite some time, mostly because Kihyun is stubborn and was worried about what people would think. Now they’ve finally pulled themselves together. 
> 
> Kihyun offered to cook for Hyunwoo and invited him over for their second date and this is where we pick the story up.

This was it. 

This was Kihyun’s opportunity to get things going. He stretched out, letting his shirt ride up and show off the lower part of his stomach. Besides his height, he was confident in his body. For good reason, too. 

But Hyunwoo didn’t even spare him a glance. 

In fact, every time Kihyun shifted closer, Hyunwoo shifted away. When there was finally nowhere left for him to go, his entire body seemed to tense up in Kihyun’s presence. 

That was it. Kihyun couldn’t take it anymore. “It’s ok if you don’t want this anymore. You don’t have to humour me.”

“What do you mean?” Hyunwoo blinked. 

“I invited you in last time and you refused. Now you’re here and you still won’t even lay a hand on me. Now that we aren’t at work has the thrill gone or something? Or do I just smell weird? I don’t get it.” Kihyun accused. 

“Sorry— I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s not like that at all. I just didn’t want to rush you, I don’t want to ruin everything by like— jumping on you on the second date. You look so good and it’s driving me crazy. You have no idea.”

“We’ve made out twice and I almost climbed you like a tree just the other day. I’m wearing really uncomfortable jeans and no underwear. I’m even wearing goddamn makeup. I am practically sitting in your lap for fuck sake. Do you really think I’m gonna be put off by you jumping on me? I don’t need you to be a gentleman.” 

“...Oh.”

“Y’know, in my experience, doctors are really stupid. All that academic knowledge taking up all the space where common sense should be.” Kihyun groaned. 

“I agree. C’mere.” Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun over into his lap, moving his smaller body easily. 

“You’re so strong.” Kihyun blushed. This is what he wanted. 

“You’re pretty light, to be fair.” Hyunwoo chuckled. 

Kihyun’s narrowed his eyes. “That sounded dangerously close to calling me short. Just kiss me already an I’ll forgive you.”

“I love when you’re bossy.” With that, Hyunwoo pulled him into a greedy kiss, one hand curled into his hair and the other on his hip. 

Kihyun leaded his body into Hyunwoo’s, straddling his lap with their groins torturously close. The longer they kissed, the more heated it became. Until Kihyun could feel a bulge in Hyunwoo’s jeans against him. It made him groan with need into older’s mouth as he sucked at his lower lip. 

“Fuck, Kihyun.” Hyunwoo murmured breathlessly, hand sneaking up his spine.

Kihyun rolled his hips down, the friction making himself gasp. “Take me to my bedroom and fuck me.” He wasn’t asking, he was telling. 

“God, Kihyun. Are you sure?” Hyunwoo mouthed down Kihyun’s slightly sweaty neck. 

“No marks my clothes don’t cover.” Kihyun warned. “And do I sound like I’m not sure? You’re gonna take me in there and fuck me until I can’t even speak. Got it?”

Kihyun looked so gorgeous, hair a mess and eyes dark with lust as he looked over him in his lap. He exuded an air of control mixed with want. It made Hyunwoo’s mouth dry just to look at him. How gorgeous must he look out of those clothes? “Ki—”

“Got it?” He repeated, more sternly. 

“Got it.” Hyunwoo grinned. Not only was Kihyun gorgeous but Hyunwoo loved how demanding he was, how dominant. It made his dick twitch just to hear him being so assertive. Fuck, it was this fire and self assurance he was so drawn to in the nurse, like a moth to a flame. 

The fact the other moved him with such ease and yet Kihyun was the one in control sent sparks of arousal through Kihyun. Especially when Hyunwoo placed him carefully down onto the mattress. Not like he was breakable, but like he just deserved to be respectfully set down rather than thrown or dropped. It fanned the flames of his self assurance. 

Hyunwoo automatically straightened and started to unbutton his crisp white shirt. 

“No. Undress me first.” Kihyun instructed, intense eyes locking with the doctor’s before he lay himself back, reclining casually. Despite the fact his heart was beating like crazy, hammering away at the inside of his rib cage. Maintaining a facade of control and calm was all part of the fun, almost like a personal challenge. 

Hyunwoo slowly crawled onto the bed, moving up Kihyun’s body and starting to undo the buttons of the shirt he wore, moving slowly to savour it. Like unwrapping a treasured gift. “You’re so gorgeous.” Hyunwoo murmured and kissed the heated skin of Kihyun’s chest as it was revealed button-by-button. 

“I know. But tell me more.” The world was so full of uncertainty but the one thing Kihyun had always been certain of was himself and his own abilities. He wasn’t blind, he knew he was physically attractive and he took pride in that. Unfortunately, that made him come across as arrogant and he was told often he should be more humble because pride was unattractive. Over the years, it actually made him unsure and self conscious about his interactions with people, worried about their perceptions of him, until he mostly avoided social situations. 

But Hyunwoo didn’t want him to be humble, did he? He liked his confidence. He wanted Kihyun to be himself. The firecracker who knows exactly what he wants.

Kihyun felt a tongue flick cautiously at his skin, as if asking permission. When he didn’t protest, the tongue licked across his nipple, making him gasp sharply. “Tell me if I’m being too bossy.” Because he didn’t want to go too far. 

“I love it.” Hyunwoo slipped Kihyun’s shirt off, lifting his upper body a little to remove the garment. “You’re so caring and you give so much, you deserve to have whatever you want.” Hyunwoo breathed and kissed him again, slower this time but it was just as searingly hot. 

“God you’re lucky I haven’t gotten any for so long, otherwise I’d tease you all night.” Kihyun panted into his mouth. 

“There’s always next time.” The older’s hands slid down to Kihyun’s waistband and unpopped the button there, quickly remembering how he’d said he wasn’t wearing underwear. He dragged the tight jeans down his thighs, placing kisses there as he went until they were completely removed and Kihyun lay there naked. 

A lot of people would shy away when laying spread out and completely exposed. But not Kihyun, he preened under Hyunwoo’s gaze as the other man took a moment to savour the sight of him. Lean, toned body, free of imperfections on his skin which was a more pale shade than Hyunwoo’s own. 

“Now take your clothes off for me. Slowly. Let me enjoy it. You don’t know how long I’ve waited to see this body of yours. Hoseok has built it up quite a lot in my mind.” Kihyun shifted so he was declining more comfortably on the plush pillows. “No pressure.” He teased. 

“Oh my god, Kihyun. You’re driving me crazy.”

“Just you wait if you think I’m driving you crazy now.” He reached over and grabbed the lube, squirting some onto his fingers. “One more thing. You’re going to watch me finger myself while you do so.”

“I didn’t realise you’re so kinky.” The older chuckled. 

“And touch starved. So get undressing.” Kihyun realised he wouldn’t be able to see the show from this angle and so he moved and sat up on his knees and reached down behind himself to tease his own hole with a lubed finger. 

Hyunwoo scooted off the bed and stood at the end of it. Slowly, he began to unbutton his shirt, the white material a stark contrast against his tanned skin as it was steadily revealed. 

Kihyun watched hungrily as a well muscled chest and defined abs were uncovered. Damn. He really wasn’t disappointed. He groaned and slipped a finger into himself. “Fuck, Hyunwoo. You’re so hot.” Because credit where credit is due. “You look amazing.”

“I was just about to say the same thing about you.” He stared as Kihyun unashamedly rocked back on his own finger, quickly inserting a second one. 

“Keep going.” Kihyun gasped. 

Hyunwoo let his shirt slowly slide off his one shoulder... then the other.... and let the material glide down his arms until the thing fell to the floor. His broad shoulders and muscular arms on show. Kihyun had noticed those biceps under his sleeves before but the reality was far better than the image his mind had concocted. 

Kihyun’s eyes followed Hyunwoo’s hands down to his waistband, thumbs hooking around it and making his trousers sit low on his hips, showing off the prominent V line. 

Hyunwoo smirked a little and turned around to pick up the shirt and drape it over a chair. The only reason he did it was as a chance to show off the way his back muscles flexed. They both knew it. But fuck, did it drive Kihyun crazy. It was like the man in front of him was sculpted by the gods themselves. He has to resist the temptation to stoke himself, he was planning on coming untouched. Instead, he rode his own fingers harder. 

“Do I live up to your expectations, Kihyun?” Hyunwoo asked, hips forward as he unbuckled his belt. 

“That would be an understatement.”

Hyunwoo was blushing just a little as he slowly removed his trousers, thick toned thighs on show and the very prominent erection showing through his boxers. Fuck, he must have been well endowed. 

“Tell me what you want to do to me.” Kihyun bit his lower lip and scissored his fingers inside himself as best he could at the strange angle. 

“I want to fuck you so well and make you come so hard. I want everyone in the building to know how good you feel, Kihyun.” He slipped his boxers down his things, impressive erection springing free. 

Holy shit, Kihyun couldn’t think of a time he’d taken anything that big except maybe a dildo while experimenting with himself. Fuck, he wanted it so bad. He had to swallow the saliva collecting in his mouth as he watched Hyunwoo step out of his underwear and lazily stroke his ample length.

“I wanna ride you. My hands are slippery, you’ll have to put the condom on.” Kihyun motioned to the box sitting boldly on the bedside table. 

“Can do.” Hyunwoo grabbed a condom and joined Kihyun on the bed as he opened the silver package and rolled the condom down on himself as the nurse pushed him down to straddle him, face flushed and breath ragged from fingering himself. “I’m almost ready.” He eased three fingers into himself carefully, watching tentatively how Hyunwoo observed those fingers disappear. 

The older could feel Kihyun’s heavy piercing gaze on him. He didn’t have to flick his eyes up to meet Kihyun’s face to know he was looking at him. Those catlike eyes, so intense, even as he fucked himself open.

“I want you, Ki. I want you so much.” Hyunwoo stroked over Kihyun’s thighs. 

“Ok, fuck. I’m ready.” Kihyun had become impatient with himself and slipped his fingers out of himself to carefully ease himself down on Hyunwoo’s erection. The stretch was a lot, especially since it had been so long for him. The burning sensation made tears prick at the corners of his eyes but holy fuck, it felt so good. “Ohmygod.”

“You ok?” Hyunwoo forced the words out as best he could through the feeling of the searing tight heat slowly taking him in. 

Kihyun nodded, not trusting his voice. He just kept going until he was fully seated on the other’s pelvis and strong hands came up to his waist to support him. Sweat was gathering at the back of his neck and he felt a drop run down his spine. He almost forgot how much he loved the feeling of being full like this, his entrance stretched wide and need coiling in the pit of his stomach. 

“Just gimme one sec.” Kihyun almost whimpered. Because it was a lot. 

“You’re so good, so gorgeous. You take me so well and you feel amazing, Kihyun.” Strong hands stroked over his sides and lower back, soothingly. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna be sore after this,” He panted and slowly started rocking his hips as he got used to the intrusion. “Mmhh fuck, so full. You’re so big. So good. D-Don’t touch my dick, I w-wanna come untouched.”

Soon, Kihyun started lifting himself up and sinking back down. He quickly started a rhythm, letting Hyunwoo support his balance as he fucked himself on his cock. 

Hyunwoo watched Kihyun throw his head back and moan shamelessly, letting go and giving over to the pleasure. He sounded sublime, his voice clear as a bell as he called Hyunwoo’s name. He could see the muscles of his flat stomach tightening when he altered the angle to hit his prostate. Hair sticking with sweat to his forehead. 

Sparks of pleasure were filling Kihyun’s body each time he dropped down on Hyunwoo’s cock. It felt so good but his legs were getting tired, thighs burning and his rhythm was drifting off. He was out of practice with this. He gave a groan of frustration as his orgasm moved further from his grasp, and Hyunwoo noticed the slight frown forming a crease between his eyebrows. 

“Let me, Ki. You can trust me to make you feel good.”

Kihyun nodded enthusiastically. He trusted Hyunwoo. Before he could lift himself off on wobbly legs, the hands holding him were lifting him up and laying him down on the mattress and his legs were suddenly being pulled up around Hyunwoo’s waist. 

“No. Shoulders. I’m f-flexible.” He panted and the other readjusted their position so that Kihyun’s legs were draped over the other’s shoulders. He was almost bent in half when Hyunwoo thrust into him. “Ah! Yes!” Because shit, Hyunwoo had powerful hips. 

“There?” Hyunwoo gave a thrust at just the right angle. 

“Yes! More! Thank fuck you know how to use what Mother Nature gave you.” 

Hyunwoo fucked him with deep powerful thrusts, each time felt like a huge wave crashing against the cliffs. Heat was building between their bodies along with the tight coiling in Kihyun’s belly. It was good. Too good. Kihyun was so fucking close already. “E-Ease up, will you?”

He watched the colour blanch from Hyunwoo’s face and the fear in his eyes as he pulled out, leaving Kihyun feeling empty and needy. “Shit Sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No no no no! I said ease up, not stop. Please Hyunwoo. I was just so close and didn’t want to come yet.”

“You’re that close already?” Hyunwoo looked a little proud of himself. 

Kihyun’s cheeks reddened further. “Fine. Fuck it, make me come and then you can make me come again.” Kihyun was pretty confident he could handle two orgasms. He was still in his 20s after all. 

Hyunwoo pushed back into him, filling him back out and picking his pace back up as Kihyun writhed and moaned under him. Frankly, Hyunwoo thought he could die of a heart from the exertion and die a happy man because Kihyun was sheer perfection I’m every way. 

“Come for me, Ki. Please. Please come on my cock. Wanna feel your body contorting around me. I want to hear your beautiful voice call my name.”

Kihyun latched his mouth onto Hyunwoo’s shoulder, sucking a mark harshly into the skin. _Mine_. He was so close, his orgasm building up until something finally snapped inside him, making him spill all over himself as his body convulsed through waves of pleasure, Hyunwoo fucking him through his climax.

“Hyunwoo~! Fuck!” He almost screamed. 

Hyunwoo almost came with him. “C-Can I keep going?”

“Yes. Fuck yes you can!” Kihyun gasped desperately as he clung onto the strong shoulders above him, his body tipping into overstimulation.

Hyunwoo let up slightly, slowing his pace a little but still thrusting deeply. “Shit, Kihyun. You’re so perfect.” He felt Kihyun’s nails drag down his back as he clung desperately. “So fucking gorgeous. You’re so amazing, I cant believe you’re letting me have you like this. I’m so lucky.”

Kihyun practically glowed at the praise, his body felt like it was on fire. Like every nerve was screaming but in such an amazingly good way. His erection was already starting to stir back to life.

“So close, Ki. Please, can I come?”

Kihyun loved that Hyunwoo was asking him permission to come. This man was clearly his perfect match. “Y-Yes.” 

Hyunwoo gave one final thrust as he came hard, a deep moan spilling from his lips. “Kihyun!”

Kihyun’s body was shaking all over, cock half hard as his legs slipped limply off Hyunwoo’s shoulders. He gazed up at the man hovering over him, panting to catch his breath and lost in a heavy fog of pleasure and want. Need. 

“Shit you should see yourself right now.” Hyunwoo trailed kisses all the way up Kihyun’s hypersensitive body. “Tell me how you want me to get you off.”

“Lick me out. Fuck. Please.” He hissed as the doctor pulled out of him sat back to remove the condom. 

“Anything. Anything for you.” He disposed of the condom into the waste bin and came back to scatter loving kisses over Kihyun’s spread, trembling thighs. 

“Holy fuck, Hyunwoo.” He could barely breathe, especially as Hyunwoo flipped him over, holding his hips up. Kihyun’s chest flat on the mattress, ass in the air. Who cares if it was a little undignified. 

Hyunwoo took a moment as Kihyun’s stretched hole clenching around nothing. He delved in with his tongue, pressing it against his sensitive rim and dipping it inside. “Mmh you taste so good.”

Kihyun babbled nonsense into the pillow like something possessed, hand reaching to stroke himself while Hyunwoo spread his asscheeks to gain more access and pushed his tongue in deeper. Every now and again he’d move down to kiss and suck small marks into the backs of Kihyun’s thighs, teasing him as much as he dared. Kihyun’s skin tasted slightly of sweetness, salt and smelled like vanilla and coconut. Gorgeous. So perfect. He was determined to bring Kihyun to his climax again. 

Kihyun could barely handle it. Normally he’d protest to the teasing but he let himself be carried away with it. The sharp sensations of Hyunwoo sucking marks on his sensitive thighs contrasting with the oh-so-good wet warm slide of his tongue dipping inside him. It felt so good to feel his tongue against his slightly sore rim. 

“Oh my god oh my god.” Kihyun could have almost burst into tears, his hand speeding up as he pumped himself closer to his second orgasm. His brain wasn’t functioning properly, lost to the moment. He thought he might die from this, was it possible to feel so good that you just die? 

When Kihyun’s orgasm hit him again it was like being hit by a bus. His body shook and convulsed hard, he bit into the pillow to stifle a scream. “Ahhh!” 

Hyunwoo probed into him with his tongue as he rode it out, keeping his grip on firm asscheeks. 

Kihyun collapsed bonelessly into the mattress, head spinning and only vaguely aware of kisses being placed all the way up his spine and stopping between his shoulder blades. 

Kihyun whimpered, still coming down from his high. 

“Hey, you ok?”

“Mmhh hold me.” Kihyun’s flopped over onto his back, it took every ounce of his strength. 

“Of course.” Hyunwoo laid next to him and wrapped his strong arms around the nurse’s body.

“Oh my god... that was so fucking amazing... but now I just wanna lay here forever.” 

Hyunwoo kisses the side of his neck. “You can, I’ll wait on you hand and foot.”

“Ah, if only we didn’t have to work for a living.”

Hyunwoo looked over him lovingly. “You’re glowing.”

“My body feels like soup.” Kihyun almost pouted. 

“Let me clean you up.”the older rubbed streaky circles on Kihyun’s hip. 

“Please.” Because he was starting to become very aware of how he was coated in sweat and semen. 

Hyunwoo kissed him tenderly. “Sponge bath, Nurse Yoo?”

“Fuck all the way off....” Kihyun scowled before his face softened. “...but yes. Also, the clothes on the floor are bothering me.”

“Yes, Nurse Yoo. I’m on it.” Hyunwoo kissed the space between Kihyun’s eyebrows.

**Author's Note:**

> So there we have it. The lost scene! Basically just filth! :D  
If you’re just reading as a one shot, come check out their backstory in Mad as a Box of Frogs!


End file.
